


Кара

by essilt



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [17]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Characters, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Энди и ее бессмертие.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кара

— У меня был муж, и у меня был город, и у меня был сын; потом брат моего мужа полюбил чужую жену, и я лишилась мужа, и города, и сына.

Раз за разом ее история становилась все короче, пока не превратилась в набор самых простых слов — в констатацию фактов. Годы нещадно выполоскали в Лете эпическое полотно, которым эта история некогда была, и отжали из него и воду, и кровь, и слезы; полотно обветшало, истончилось, на нем полно прорех, которые Энди бессильна залатать — не хватало ни памяти, ни сердца, ни слов. Чувства схлынули, как отлив, оголили мертвые просоленные берега. Что толку болтать — лучше Гомера все равно не расскажешь; когда Энди говорила с ним, то была куда красноречивее. История, которая теперь нашлась бы в каждой библиотеке, тогда еще имела плоть и кровь.

С тех пор все отболело. Даже теплая тяжесть сына, пока он был младенцем и спал у ее груди, ушла; сколько Энди ни мучила память, остался лишь серый неверный оттиск.

— Потерпи еще пару столетий, — как-то сказала она Букеру в очередную годовщину смерти его младшего сына, — и у тебя отболит.

Несправедливо, что у них могли родиться дети — до первой смерти.

— Тебе повезло, морпех, — говорит она Ниле, глотая виски из фляжки Букера. — Успела умереть.

— Маму я никогда не забуду! — Нила вытаращила глаза.

Энди мягко, чуть пьяно засмеялась.

— Ты не представляешь, на что способно время.

Нила нервно сглотнула — и поверила, потому что Энди была старше всех, опытнее всех.

А ведь это из-за Астианакса она стала той, кем стала. Сколько тогда было гнева, каким упоительным было мщение, как ей нравилось воскрешать в памяти звук, с которым лабрис перерубил Неоптолему шею…

Сейчас она даже лица Неоптолема не могла вспомнить.

Лабрис она берегла с тех пор, чистила орнамент на рукояти, полировала и точила лезвие, словно завтра к жертвеннику. За годы и годы оно стало гладким как зеркало. Нила схватилась за него, едва увидела, и Энди больно шлепнула ее по ладони, предостерегающе покачала пальцем.

— Знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказала строго. — Лабрис не для уличных драк и не для символов. Лабрис есть кара.

Как-то Ник и Юсуф притащили диск с фильмом про ее город. Смотрели все вместе: сложили ноги на стол, высмеивали доспехи, ели пахлаву. Энди облизывала с пальцев мед, видела женщину со своим именем — худую, высокую, счастливую — и удивлялась, до чего точно все угадали. Никаких богов — потому что их нет. Кто бы ни переосмыслил ее историю, этот секрет он знал, хотя не прожил — Энди почувствовала бы костлявую изможденную руку бессмертия даже посреди сияющей мечты о вечности…

Там, где она родилась, на страже ворот стояли львы. Время сгрызло их клыки, стесало морды. Энди приезжала в место, извлеченное из небытия археологами, гладила беззубые пасти, почесывала языки, отполированные сотнями тысяч ладоней туристов.

— Когда я встретила Норико, я словно вернулась домой, — сказала она после того, как Нила впервые увидела сон о бесконечно тонущей женщине в железном саркофаге. — Славное было чувство. Жаль, недолгое.

Но ближе любого другого.

Норико приносила к Ниле свои ярость и страх снова и снова, мутная вода пузырилась от воплей, заполняла легкие. Пять столетий умирать в клетке от удушья и сердечных приступов — ничей разум не выдержал бы.

Однажды крепления проржавеют, и Норико принесет все это к Энди, которая бросила попытки обшарить дно морское. Ты сдалась, скажет Норико, ты предала меня — и крыть будет нечем.

…Если Энди доживет. Жизнь обострилась с тех пор, как бессмертие выпустило ее из своей хватки.

Лабрис гладкий и острый, как никогда прежде. Норико справится.


End file.
